The Dark Ride
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Data, Chunk, Mouth and Mouth's girlfriend go to a mysterious carnival. As a prank, they decide to spend the night in the dark ride. When they witness a brutal murder, they suddenly find themselves in horrific danger. MouthxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Plymouth Fury pulled up to the fairground parking and parked in a little space of gravel and choke grass, lightly dusted with layer of a gravel dust. The driver and passenger got out and lowered their seats for the people in the back. The driver ran a comb through his hair.

"Move your ass, Chunk," sneered the passenger. A beautiful girl with long, wavy blonde hair.

"What's the rush?" he blubbered, stumbling out of the car.

"Don't ruin this for us, Chunk. You too Data," growled Mouth. Mouth watched as his girlfriend walked towards the entrance of the fair. "I have a feeling tonight that I'll be getting laid. Probably on a ferris wheel or the dark ride but eh, ¿quién soy yo para quejarme?"

"Girls like her might like to do it in front of mirrors," sniffed Chunk. Girls like her. Not sluts. Not easy girls. Gypsy girls. "You may be having your first time in the fun house."

"Again, Chunk, ¿quién soy yo para quejarme?" said Mouth. What he said was: who am I to complain. They were in high school now and he'd be the first Goonie to go all the way. A very big fucking deal.

"Wait for me!" cried Data. Mouth's girlfriend turned around. Her name was Lauryn. Or as the Goonies called her: Lips.

"Why isn't Mouth coming?" asked Lauryn.

"I dunno. Mouth is talking in Spanish and Chunk said something along the lines that you'd bang Mouth in the funhouse," explained Data. Data realized what had just come out of his mouth. "Please don't hit Chunk."

Lauryn winked. "I would bang him there. Us Gypsies like to do it with mirrors all around," she giggled.

Data stood there, jaw in the dirt practically. How did Mouth get her? Out of all the Goonies. How is it that Clark gets a girl as smokin' hot as Lauryn?

Data chased after her as she slid into the fair. Didn't pay. Just slipped in. "Gypsies don't pay either," winked Lauryn.

Mouth smacked Chunk. "You're spoilin' my night! Where the hell did Lauryn and Data go?"

Chunk and Mouth ran into the carnival to find Lauryn and Data hadn't gotten to far, they stood next to the merry go round. Going faster than the one at Disneyland and moving a little lopsided. Mouth kissed Lauryn. "I was gonna pay your way in."

Data winked at Mouth and smiled. "Gypsies don't pay."

Mouth smirked and walked over to a game. A game which he could show off to Lauryn. The Strong Arms. Where a mallet is banged to make a little metal weight to fly up. Object of the game?

To ring the bell at the top with the weight. Mouth got the mallet above his head and slammed the hammer down. A loud ding could be heard. The barker gave Mouth a little toy panda, which he gave to Lauryn along with a peck on the cheek.

"Tubby, come on over and work off some of that fat!" the barker bellowed at Chunk. Did that carny really think insulting Chunk was going to make him play? Chunk glared at the aging man and promptly flipped the barker off.

"Who's up for the ferris wheel?" asked Mouth. He grabbed Lauryn's hand and beamed. "I know this girl is."


	2. Clark Jr

They soon grabbed corn dogs and sat down at the little plastic chairs and tables to eat. Chunk sat away from everyone else and Lauryn couldn't help but study him. "What the matter with him?" she ended up asking Mouth.

"Ah, Sloth was taken away from him and sold to a freakshow," said Mouth as Lips wiped away some mustard on his cheek. "Sucks, but at least he has a career now."

"Sloth was such a cool guy too," whimpered Data.

Chunk could see his friends becoming more and more down. Probably because of him. He waddled over to the group. "Mouth, if you play your cards right, you may not have to spend your whole life as a virgin," smirked Chunk.

Mouth shoved him off of the seat. "Chunk, fuck up!" he snarled. Data and Lauryn snickered. "Go make yourself useful and do the truffle shuffle."

An old Gypsy woman caught Lauryn's eyes. The Gypsy woman saw Lauryn and hurried over to the table, catching everyone's eyes. "G-d is watching you!" she screeched at them, raising her arms up and making herself look like a bird.

"I beg your pardon?" Data.

She grabbed Data by the collar of his coat. "He hears everything!"

Lauryn shoved her off. "You give us Gypsies a bad name! Fuck off!" hissed Lauryn. The old Gypsy woman tripped over Chunk who was still laying in the grass.

She pushed her nose up like a pig and sneered at Chunk. "You will meet the Devil tonight!"

They watched as she ran away, into the massive crowd of people. Lauryn helped Chunk up. "I'm glad all Gypsies aren't like that old bat," sneered Chunk. "They are authentic, they are alive!" the group could over hear a barker barking about a freakshow exhibit. "Hey, you guys! Do you think Sloth would be there!"

"It's a possibility," said Data. They followed the barker's alive, alive, alives until they reached a metal trailer. The trailer was filled mostly with animal mutations. The favorite of the group was the two headed cow which freaked Data out.

"It's not gonna rub off of ya," chuckled Lauryn.

"If you're so brave, you touch it!" cried Data.

Chunk led them into another room. Bare and in the center was a small table. On the table was a jar with a still born baby in it. "If I was told my kid was gonna end up lookin' like this, I'd never have kids!" gasped Mouth. He tabbed the glass. "It's gotta be fake though."

"It's probably made of rubber," chimed in Data.

"Born to Mr. and Mrs. Devereaux in Astoria, Oregon," groaned Mouth.

Lauryn giggled. Devereaux must be common or something, but she could not pass such a primo oppurtunity such as this up. Lauryn began tapping the glass. "Hello, little Clark Jr," she cooed at the fetus. "You wanna say hello to your daddy?"

Clark stood near the exit, turning bright red. "I'll be outside!"

"Clarky, I was just messing around," giggled Lauryn.

Data and Chunk stayed to marvel at the fetus. "Clarky, wait! Don't go!" called out Data. "Your son, he's moving!"

"It's waving to you!" said Chunk.

Lauryn grabbed Mouth's wrist and made him make a waving motion at the jar. "Bye bye, little Clark Jr," she cooed.


End file.
